


Don't shoot the messenger

by Lawyering_and_running



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Injury, Minor Character Death, Not Beta Read, Romance, Slow Burn, Strong Female Characters, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-24 03:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawyering_and_running/pseuds/Lawyering_and_running
Summary: The runners deliver messages all over Birmingham for anyone who will pay them, although mainly for the Peaky Blinders. Nicole grew up a street rat, running for the Peakies, and staying as far away from the Shelby's as possible. Until that becomes impossible.(Eventual Tommy x oc)
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Original Female Character(s), Tommy Shelby/Reader
Comments: 28
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm writing a proper fic. This'll probably be a bit of a slow start, but there will be eventual romance. Open to suggestions, considering I'm usually not a creative writer.

Her breath came out in pants. In out, in out. Breathing heavily as she pushed herself faster. She ran, like she had been doing since she was able to walk.

Nicole, no family name, was a runner. Employed by the Peaky Blinders and co to deliver secret messages. Although “employed” was a loose word. She’d been born in an alleyway to an unknown father and a whore, then left for dead. Surviving by pure luck alone, a street rat had looked after her for those first few years before dying from consumption. Nicole continued to survive on the basis of luck, each day was a coin toss for her continued existence. She’d made it to twenty-two, so clearly, despite circumstance pointing to the contrary she was a lucky duck.

Like most other people in the hole that was Small Heath Birmingham, she worked for the Peaky Blinders. The cutthroat gang that ruled the streets both before and after the war, despite the fear that they struck in the residents’ hearts, they also looked out for them. The residents were theirs.

Probably a good thing for Nicole and the other street beggars, or else they definitely would not have any money for food. All of the Peaky Blinders’ runner operated the same way, Mr Jones would hang a small red flag out of the window to the Shelby betting shop. The first runner to get there got the message passed to them along with a couple of pennies. The runner then carried the massage through alleys and over rooftops, sticking to the shadows, as quickly as their worn feet would carry them. You see, secrecy was of the utmost importance. After delivering the message to the intended person, and only them. The runner would receive a response which they then carried back to Mr. Jones’ window at the betting shop, if they were lucky, they’d get a couple more coins.

None of the runners dared to betray the Peakies by running off without delivering the message, or worse, giving the message to someone else for fear of getting cut. Not that any of them had ever had a conversation with any of the Shelby’s directly. Thank fuck.

This is how Nicole sustained herself, the coin she earned going towards bread, enough to keep herself going through the days of exercise. Anything she had to spare she gave to the younger street kids, trying to return the fortune she had received when she was a but a babe.

So it was a predictable life, days spent running, nights spent sleeping under the stars. Until she had to deliver a response to Thomas Shelby directly.

In out, in out, as the door to the Shelby betting shop came into view.


	2. Chapter 2

Breathing heavily Nicole burst through the front door of the betting shop for the first time in her life. Immediately the shouts of men filled her ears. A haze hung over the shop from too many cigarettes and not enough fresh air, making her uneven breathing even more so.

The inside of the shop was covered in a dark wood, making the already oppressive atmosphere even more so. There were tables lined up with men on either side, some parting with their coin and others taking it. Nicole had never had an interest in gambling, seemed like a waste of money. She would rather have the certainty of a loaf of bread.

Springing forward she burst through the crowd of men locating the first person with a flat cap that she could identify. She skidded to a stop in front of the man. “I have an urgent message for Mr. Shelby Sir!” Continuing to pant, she had been running for the past hour from well beyond the outskirts of Small Heath.

The man raised an eyebrow in amusement, chewing on the stick in his mouth. “Well, you’ve got one of us, which one are ya after?” he drawled out. “It’s for Mr. Thomas!” The man continued on, unbothered by the girl’s tension “and what do you need with our Tommy?” “I told you Sir! It’s a message!” With the adrenaline from the run coursing through her, this conversation was moving far too slowly for her liking, she had a damn message to deliver! She could not care less that this was one of the feared Shelby brothers, not if he was going to get in her way.

The man eyed her suspiciously, although the glint of amusement remained. “Sorry love Tommy is a busy man, so you’re going to have to tell me the message instead.” They’d had enough close calls over the years with people trying to get to Tommy, John was not about to let another threat slip past even if it was just a grimy street rat. Thoroughly frustrated Nicole now glared up at the man, Shelby be damned. “Well sorry HONEY, but that’s not how it works! A messa-“ Catching sight of Mr Jones, she decided to try her luck with him instead, he’d understand. They were his rules after all.

Turning away from the man, she moved towards her “superior”. Behind her she heard “Now hang on a minute, I am a bloody Shelby you can’t just walk away from me-.” She tuned out the man, he wasn’t important anymore in her current quest, she could deal with the consequences later.

“Mr Jones, sir. I have a message for Mr Thomas Shelby directly, I need to find him.” Mr Jones eyed the runner confused, he recognised her of course. He needed to know who ran for the Peakies, so they’d know which ones were loyal, but “Why are you in the shop? Know your place girl, you’re meant to only use the window.” It was one of the rules, the Shelby’s were trying to raise up the image of the shop, it would not do to have a bunch of dirty street kids running in and out. And anyways Mr Jones liked the importance of delivering the responses to the Shelby’s himself, he thought himself a bit of a right-hand man.

Nicole growled mentally, was everyone going to stand in her bloody way today! “Mr Jones, I was just following the rules and delivering the message directly to the person it was directed to, now can someone PLEASE SHOW ME WHERE I CAN FIND THOMAS FUCKIN SHELBY, thank you” Her shout quietened the rowdy betting shop as everyone stared at the grubby slip of a girl glaring at the two men in front of her.

Deadly silence reigned.

Suddenly a side door opened, “Now now sweetheart there’s no need for all of that, you’ve found me.” There stood Thomas Shelby, finally! He cut an imposing figure, sharp cheekbones and even sharper blue eyes. It was not any sort of muscle that ensured that most of Small Heath, hell even Birmingham was afraid of him. It was because he was always thinking, planning ways to improve life for his family; finding ways to snatch up more money and control. It was because he was good at it. Although the violent reputation did add to the intimidating image. “Mr Shelby, sorry I don’t know where this street rat got this attitude from, but I’ll be happy to fix it out back for you.” Mr Jones tried to explain to Tommy, already reaching for the girl’s arm. “No need Jones, I can deal with it she’s clearly just very dedicated.” Tommy’s eyes glinted, it was not a smile, but like John he was amused by the scrap of a girl. She was pretty, he mused to himself. Sure, not his usual type, but pretty nonetheless. Unlike most women, this girl wore pants and looked more like a boy. She probably would have were it not for her slight build, curly hair, and feminine face. Mr Jones continued to fumble his words, afraid of what the Shelby’s would do to him. Although he liked to portray himself as an important member of the Shelby organisation, he did not fool himself into thinking that he was not disposable to them if he stepped out of line.

“Well hand it over then, ey?” Nicole dug through the big inner pocket in her jacket and pulled out the letter addressed to the leader of the Peaky Blinders. She’d altered the coat herself, like most runners to have the secret pocket on the inside. That way there was less chance of someone finding the message even if they did catch up to her. Practically thrusting the letter into the awaiting hands of the man, she felt a weight drop, she had done her job. Now everything would be alright.

John piped up behind her, “Well Tommy what’s it say ey?”

Tommy’s icy eyes skimmed over the words, mind already whirring with ways to deal with the newest problem to face the Shelby family. Because there was always a problem facing them nowadays.

“John! Family meeting immediately, get everyone in my office quickly. You too girl, I’ll need you to deliver a message for me” and so Nicole crept further into the lions’ den, not knowing she’d be stuck with the Shelby’s for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't how often there will normally be an update, but wanted to ensure there was a bit to get started with. I'll be interweaving the real plot with my own interpretation to suit my needs.
> 
> Hopefully you beauties will enjoy!
> 
> (Word count: 1070)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shelby's get a taste of what the runners can do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 1611

Nicole stood in the centre of the office, unsure of what to do with herself. This is why everything was easier to just stay in the shadows; unseen and unheard. The office was cosy, with the same dark wood from the betting shops main room, only in Tommy’s office it created a peaceful atmosphere. The large oak desk was covered in papers and stacks of books, everything in complete disarray. Nicole thought it was odd that a man who came across so put together could also create such a mess. Then again, she mused to herself, everyone needs an outlet for their thoughts.

The door shut as Tommy made his way around her to the side table. Where he opened up a decanter of whisky and poured out a generous thumb’s worth of Irish whiskey. He looked up as if contemplating on offering some to the girl, but then decided against it. He did not need a drunkard running around after the meeting. With a sigh he took his glass and sat behind his desk. Observing her over the rim of his glass before indicating her to sit in a seat against the wall.

She sat lightly on the edge of the chair; this wasn’t a situation she usually found herself in. Her feet remained pointed to the door, legs ready to carry her out as fast as possible at the slightest indication of trouble. She was on edge. People were usually on edge in Tommy’s presence. “Name?” The sound of his voice jarred her from her thoughts, brain stuttering. For all of her bravado outside just moments before, now she just wanted to melt into the walls. There was a reason why she had avoided contact with the Shelby’s her entire life; she rather enjoyed living.

Tommy did not repeat himself but continued to pierce her with his eyes as he took a long, slow drink from his glass. He was not in the business of repeating himself often, too used to getting what he wanted. “Cat got your tongue? I clearly know you can talk.” His eyes flashed, the girls display from earlier still humorously at the forefront of his mind. It was certainly refreshing.

Nicole regained her footing figuratively, the wheels in her head turning again. “Nicole, Mr Shelby” “Nicole” he hummed, the lack of surname indicating a lack of family like her overall appearance did. The introduction over he continued on with his next line of questioning “Who delivered the message to you?” “He was tall, and bald. Found him by a boat a couple of miles outside of town. Paid me a whole pound, he was a funny guy.” Thinking over the words in the message Tommy assumed Nicole was describing Danny. The girl continued on “He said it was really urgent, and that I had to get the message to Tommy. First he just repeated that I had to get the message to Tommy over and over, but eventually I figured he was talking about Tommy Shelby. I mean, err, you.” Yes, the man Nicole was describing had to be Danny, that meant that the message had come from a trusted source.

Before either could continue the noise from beyond the door increased. The door slammed open, causing Nicole to half jump out of her seat whilst Tommy remained unbothered. Sighing he pulled out a cigarette and lit it, inhaling deeply. “Tommy, John boy said it was urgent and that you had a girl in here. You finally found a girl then ey Tom?” Arthur barged into the room with a laugh. Exhaling the smoke slowly Tommy cleared his throat. “Sit down Arthur, Nicole is just a messenger. This is far more important.” The rest of the family trailed in through the open door. 

Polly’s eyes shot across the room towards the girl in the chair. She did not go around trusting people easily, she knew women could easily be wolf in sheep’s clothing. Just as sneaky as their male counterparts. She herself was a woman not to be trifled with. Nevertheless, she deemed the girl non-threatening, especially if Tommy was allowing her to sit in on family business.

The family made themselves comfortable around the room before Polly spoke up. “Well, what is it Tommy? Why have you called us in?” “I have just received a message from Danny that the Kimber’s have been spotted in the woods around Birmingham, moving towards the city with a near army of men and the weapons to go along with them. We aren’t prepared for this, we do not have the men.” “Fuck!” Arthur exclaimed. “But you have a plan, Tommy boy. Don’t you?” Exhaling another long breath of smoke Tommy contemplatively tilted his head. Why even have family meetings if everything was going to come down on his head.

“Right. This is happening, its too late to change anything. We need to send a message to the Lees and get them here with us as quickly as possible.” Eyes flashing to Nicole, hand already moving to write a quick message on a piece of paper. “But Tommy, even with the Lees, if Kimber is coming with an army we’ll need more men than that and we have to do it without alerting the coppers.” Suddenly Nicole piped up, if she was going to be listening in on a conversation she had no business in, she might as well make herself useful. “I can spread the word amongst the other runners, get them to bring all of the people loyal to the Peaky Blinders. We can get the men from the factories on the outskirts as well.” None of the Shelby’s had seen the runners, but that was the point. “The girlie has a good idea Tom.” Arthur piped up. “You’ll have your own army of men before you know it Mr Shelby. Small Heath protects it own.” Nicole continued on.

Tommy stood up, stubbing out his cigarette “Right, everyone in agreement? Good! Nicole, spread the word. But I do not want any coppers and I do not want any word to get to Kimber and his men that we know they are coming for us. We will need every advantage we can get. John, Arthur, go and collect the guns from storage and every last bit of ammunition you can find. Polly, Ada take Finn and the baby and go hide somewhere, I need you to stay safe in case something goes wrong. Everyone got it?” Before anything further could be said, Nicole had darted forward, snatching up the message and running out the door before anyone could comprehend what was going on. Despite the situation John laughed “Guess that’s your answer Tommy”. As the family field out to go do their respective jobs, Polly turned towards Tommy “I warned you this would happen when you decided to mess with the Kimber’s, I hope you know what you’re doing, and I hope we make it through today in one piece.” Tommy nodded “We’re going to win this Pol, we’re going to make a name for ourselves.”

In the meantime, Nicole was spreading the message around. Ducking into alleyways and hidey holes, over rough tops and under bridges. Every runner she came across she told. The whispers spread through the city, carefully delivered to every loyal Peaky. Rippling outwards, as Nicole made her way towards the Lee camp. The runners all had a certain code, an understanding developed from mutual circumstance. Nicole was well known among them for her general generosity and had become a bit of a leader figure, their own little gang. Sure, they were no Peakies, not that any of them had the desire to rise up against them, but they looked out for each other. So when Nicole happened upon them and told them the Peakies needed help immediately and to spread the word, no one questioned the request. No one asked for coin in exchange, no one hesitated, everyone moving swiftly amongst the shadows.

The first person Nicole came across at the Lee camp was Johnny Dogs, a funny fellow she’d delivered messages to a couple of times before. He gave her a friendly smile recognising Nicole. “Ay up me duck. You got something for me?” Bouncing on the balls of her feet she handed over the message “The Shelby’s need help Johnny, Kimber’s gang is coming for them.” Understanding the gravity of the situation Johnny immediately started rallying the Lee men together already hustling everyone back towards Small Heath. Turning back to Nicole he pointed her towards the fire “Why don’t you take a rest now lassie, we’ll get this sorted. You just have a drink and a bite to eat.”

In Small Heath, the Shelby brothers stood shocked in front of the Garrison. “Bloody hell Tommy, she moved quickly ey.” Johnny exclaimed. The crowd of men filled the streets ready to defend their corner of Birmingham. “Now we just need the Lees and we might actually stand a chance!” Had he known how useful the runners would be he would have better used them long ago, who knew what he could achieve using the little spies. The Shelby’s started handing out guns until the Lees appeared from the far end of the street the Shelby brothers had their own army now.

The men all stood in formation, Tommy Shelby at the front flanked by Arthur and John awaiting Kimber. The soldiers minute. Breathing in and out as time dragged. In and out, it must have been more than a minute. In and out, surely time could not actually pass this slowly. In and out, as Kimber appeared on the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beauties, I can't promise that I will usually post so often but I have a bit of extra free time at the moment on account of being off training due to an injury. The chapters are starting to get a bit longer as I am adding in more description which I hope you all like, however I am keeping the chapter cut offs natural. This may result in shorter or longer chapters as a result.
> 
> I've already started on the next chapter as well where I am going to introduce the dynamic amongst the runners a bit more (with influences from one of my favourite duologies *wink* *wink* bonus points to anyone who guesses at the end of chapter 4)
> 
> Hope you like it and lots of love xx
> 
> side note: "Ay up me duck" is a Northern greeting that one of my friends always uses, I know its not Irish but I felt that it sort of fit Johnny's character. It also makes me feel warm and fuzzy so lets just call it creative freedom my loves.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight breaks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1987

Nicole had been sat by the fire for a while, one of the women had passed her a bowl of warm stew and a flask of water. Yet despite feeling more comfortable than she had in months she couldn’t relax. The idea of not knowing what was happening back in Small Heath was nearly too much. That was her town too, why should she not protect it just because she had something different between her legs. She was just as capable as some of the men. Mind made up, she put down her bowl and stretched out her legs. She quickly thanked the women for their kindness before setting off.

Quickly she ran back towards small heath climbing up onto the rooftops until she found her favourite, on top of one of the warehouses with great views of the canals. She raised a flag on top of the building, lighting a fire beside it. A beacon to signal to her people that she needed a meeting. Shelby’s had their family meetings; the runners had their own. She did not have to wait long before the others started the respond. Shadowy figures dropped down on to the roof until all seven of them were gathered.

“We all know what’s happening in those streets below us, and what’s going to happen. This is our home, we know it better than anyone, so we’re going to protect it.” The group was made up of two other girls and four boys, all lean from years of too little food and too much activity. All in dark grey clothing and covered in a fine layer of dirt, they really did look like shadows come alive. When it comes to fight or flight instincts the usual for the group was of course flight. They were used to being ignored, eyes peering into the dark privy to the city’s secrets because nobody realised they were listening in. Nameless, faceless, and voiceless.

But now. As this group stood before her, she realised that maybe they all had an equally strong fight response. Nobody moved to leave, nobody looked scared. “All right then Nik, what’s the plan?” asked Kaz, one of the boys. “I say we use what we’re good at. That we take down Kimber’s men before they even know we’re there. That we keep an eye on things when the other Peakies are unable to do so.” The others nodded their heads in agreement reaching into pockets for hidden switchblades and razors. “Let’s show them what we’ve got” Nina, one of the girls, cheered raising her fist in the air.

Nicole moved towards the edge of the building, looking down at where she could see the men gathering. ”May we die in the shadows as we were born” she said. The group repeated back ”May we die in the shadows as we were born” they wouldn’t quite consider each other family, none of them really knew the concept, but they did have an understanding that they were all one and the same and that they were in this together. With everything said and done the group moved across rooftops, spreading out before slithering down into dark corners, lying in wait.

A hush descended over the group of men as Nicole watched the Shelby brothers from her alleyway, hidden behind a stack of crates. Suddenly Tommy’s voice rang out “It doesn't have to be like this, Kimber.” Kimber’s nasty voice replied “Too late for all that. You've bit off more than you can chew, you little toerag. And now I'm going to take over this shithole.” Nicole quietly fumed, it was no London, but it was their little corner of the world, no way was this outsider going to come in here and disrespect her home. She reigned herself in, it wasn’t her place, wasn’t even her personality really. She stayed hidden watching the conversation take place.

“Now now Kimber, that isn't very polite. I expected something more from a man of your grand standing.” Tommy mocked. “Listen here you little shit, I am going to kill all of you. Every last one of you fuckin Peakies. Then I am going to burn this place to the ground, maybe build myself another racetrack instead. Whilst you lot all rot in hell.” Steam was practically pouring out of Kimber’s ears. His face had gone an odd shade of red, his moustache twitching. It would have probably made for a funny picture if it were not for the seriousness of the situation. Although Nicole swore she could see that glint of amusement in Tommy’s cold blue eyes from where she was perched.

Tommy remained unbothered by the mounting tension in front of him, he shrugged “So that’s how it’s going to be.” Suddenly all hell broke loose. Both sides running for each other, opponents nearly indistinguishable. The loud bangs of gunfire rang through the streets as screams filled the air. Already a hazy mist of blood was settling over them. Nicole saw a Peaky struggling against one of Kimber’s, she crept up behind him and quick as lightning she stabbed him in the neck. She’d rehidden herself by the time the body slumped to the floor, the Peaky looking around for who had saved him.

She continued to dart out where possible to help others in difficult positions, trying as hard as she could to ensure that none of her people lost their lives today. That none of the women of Small Heath would be turned into Widows by the day’s events. She recognised her other runners doing the same, a flash of black, a glint of a blade as they wove through the fighting.

In all of the chaos Nicole had lost track of where the Shelby brothers were. Too focused on what was directly in front of her to think of anything else. She had just unarmed a Kimber for a Peaky to finish off when she saw Kimber raising his gun up to Tommy just a couple of steps away. No one else seemed to have noticed that their fearsome leader was quickly running out of options, his own gun nowhere in sight. Flat cap no match at a distance to a loaded gun. No other thought in mind she jumped for Kimber’s outstretched hand.

Time seemed to slow as she became airborne. As if she were trapped in a bubble, the sounds around her became muffled, tunnel vision focused solely on the weapon. Hands knocking the gun away time sped back up, as noise rushed back in. Angry shouts. She thought she heard a “What the fuck are you doing here?” but that was not important.

She tumbled to the ground with Kimber’s heavy body. The two rolling around trying to gain an upper hand. She lost her blade in the shuffle and had not accounted for Kimber having a backup weapon. Her mistake. Her tired body was no match for his larger frame as he lodged the knife into her shoulder. Yelling obscenities at her. A white-hot numbness spread through her body; she had not felt anything like this before. A pain far more vivid and sharp than a sprained ankle. 

Before Kimber could actually finish her off there was a loud bang, the loudest Nicole had heard that day. The weight of a dead body suddenly pressing in on her. Kimber’s unseeing eyes gazing into her own. There was a warm wetness trickling over her, but very little seemed to really be registering in her mind. Her limbs becoming heavy from blood loss and perhaps shock. The heavy body was shoved off of her. The man she had saved appearing above her. “Why would you do something like that, ey?” Tommy asked. His body kneeling next to hers to try and stem the blood flow. All that escaped Nicole was a moan of pain.

A hysterical thought bubbled into her mind, why the hell did she care so much about a gangster. She had only spoken a couple of words to him. Maybe her luck had finally run out, drowned in her own stupidity. Clearly those blue eyes had more of an effect on her than she thought. She laughed out loud, lest she cry out from the pain otherwise. Her eyes shut as the blue-eyed face hovered above her, lips moving but nothing registering in her ringing ears. Then nothing.

Upon seeing Kimber fall the remaining few of his men had quickly tucked tail and run away. The cause no longer worth dying for. The Peakies cheered. “You don’t mess with the PEAKY FUCKIN BLINDERS!” Arthur shouted to even louder cheers. Turning to see Tommy’s crouched form the other two brothers ran over to help. “Is that the girl from before? What’s she doing here?” John questioned. “I don’t bloody know John. She just appeared and saved my life like some fuckin guardian angel. Help me carry her into the Garrison, we need to stitch up the wound.” The men lifted up her limp body as six pairs of eyes watched from the shadows, ready to help but feeling useless all the same. I quite murmur rippled through the group, but a whisper ”May we die in the shadows as we were born” Nicole’s life was in the hands of the Shelby’s now.

They burst through the doors of the pub shoving aside glasses as they laid her body on the table. Tommy ripped her shirt sleeve, heavy and slippery from the blood. Suddenly Polly was by their side as well “Someone get me some whiskey” she commanded whilst taking out a sewing kit. Arthur thrust the bottle at Tommy. He poured half the bottle over the wound grateful that the poor girl was already unconscious for this before pouring the rest of Polly’s waiting hands and needle. His work done he slumped back as Arthur passed him a new bottle of whiskey, this one meant for drinking. He took a couple of gulps as he slowly came down from the adrenaline. The fight, nearly losing his own life, being saved, and then this girl who he for some unexplainable reason cared for nearly dying. Slowly his shaking hands steadied as the alcohol took effect.

Polly had meanwhile sown up the wound and wrapped it in a cloth to stem any further blood flow. Nicole would be alright now. “What a day” she sighed grabbing the bottle from Tommy and taking a swig. Tommy stood up, carrying Nicole to one of the benches and covering her up with his warm black coat. Moving back towards the bar, he turned to face his family “If you check behind the bar Arthur... you will find a bottle of champagne.” Arthur fetched the bottle as Tommy continued “Today was a good day, we only lost a couple of men. All of Kimber's men were busy here, so we managed to take all of the pitches at the Worcester races.” Arthur popped the cork on the bottle “It couldn't have gone better if we'd planned it.” He poured some into the various glasses “Shelby Brothers Limited are now the third largest legal racetrack operation in the country.” Handing them out to the three other family members and keeping one for himself “Cheers! Only the Sabinis and the Solomons are bigger than us. And all my family is here to celebrate. To Shelby Brothers Limited.” “Shelby!” “Brothers!” “Cheers.” Rang out through the room. “There'll be others.” Polly spoke up in warning. Tommy merely raised his glass and toasted her again “To the others. All of them.” His eyes had settled on Nicole’s sleeping form, to new beginnings he thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I give up, today is clearly just a writing day. Oops. Last one for today beauties, next one will probably be up this weekend. This is the chapter i'm most proud of so far, so I hope you enjoy it. I am always open to feedback and suggestions though, can't improve otherwise.
> 
> Tommy and Nicole aren't in love yet, but clearly they are harbouring inexplicable affection for each other, fun times ahead i'm sure. xx have a good day my loves


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shelby's catch a rat and then a mole. In that order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 2468

Birmingham

It had been a couple of weeks since Kimber’s death. The morning after getting stabbed, Nicole had woken up alone in the Garrison. The warm black coat that covered her weakened body brought a feeling of safety that she rarely had the luxury to feel. She’d taken that coat, wrapping it around her hunched shoulders before stepping out into the cool morning air.

Nicole had near stumbled to the warehouse rooftop, finding her little group waiting for her to her surprise. They’d huddled around each other in the silence only obtained in the very early hours of a day. Snacking on some dry loaves of bread, washed down with some “appropriated” rum. The group had passed out for most of the rest of the day, only leaving each other’s company to quickly fetch something from one of their nearby hidey holes.

The day after that and every day since then, the entire group had gone back to work. Back to the normal status quo. Rule number one, avoid all Shelby’s. The only contact any of them had was with Mr Jones. It felt like nothing had changed, whilst simultaneously everything had. For one, the Garrison had been blown up and was currently under reconstruction. Secondly, the Shelby’s were suddenly part of a large, legal corporation. They owned the entirety of Birmingham, perhaps even the midlands. It was not necessarily an overt change, but it definitely tinged the air. Something was brewing, there was no such thing as peace in Small Heath.

Mr Jones had been behaving stranger and stranger recently. More volatile. The usual pay had gone down to barely enough to survive, let alone to have enough to save another street rat. When Mr Jones was upset he took them out back, in a dark corner away from the shop to hit them with his cane. A smack to the side, a smack to the hands. The runners did not need those to carry out their tasks, only really needed their feet for that. By new order of the Peaky Blinders. According to Mr Jones this new way of things was vital to uphold the order which the Shelby’s now established.

Another indication that something odd was going on with Mr Jones were the kinds of messages they were tasked to deliver. To Italians and Irishmen, according to Mr Jones they were new alliances with past grievances forgotten. The runners were not paid to ask those questions, barely paid anything at all. The runners were starting to become restless, angry that they were being treated this way when none of them had done anything to deserve this kind of behaviour. Each night they gathered on that same rooftop above the warehouse, huddled together for warmth, airing out the grievances that boiled in their bloodstream. Looking over the ever-increasing bruises.

Tommy Shelby had been equally busy the past couple of weeks, after finding that Nicole had left the Garrison he had kept an eye out for her. Hoping to see that she was actually alright with his own eyes. What good was having all of this newfound power if he could not even find the people he was looking for. Jones was in charge of the messengers and that was that. The Shelby family had a lot of other things on their mind. Tommy wanted more now that he had gotten a taste of money and wealth. Tommy wanted London for his family.

He was currently on his way with Arthur and John to get a lay of the land from Sabini’s club. Hoping to blend in a bit so as to gain as much information as possible before they made their move as possible. The element of surprise would be on their side.

London

The element of surprise was decidedly not on their side. They had been sat in the club for all of two minutes before they were confronted. Sabini had somehow known they were coming. How the hell had their plan been discovered, they’d only ever discussed it in their office. They had a mole, that was the only possible explanation. It did not explain how the message had gotten out so fast, no thought Tommy, there was only one group of people he knew that got messages out faster than a forest fire. The brothers stumbled out of Sabini’s club after their…altercation. “Brothers, I think we need to go and deal with some rats.”

Birmingham

When the brothers had come back from London, they immediately called a family meeting. “Right” Tommy started, lighting a cigarette and taking a deep drag. “We have got a problem. Someone in this office has betrayed us and our carrier pigeons are working for Sabini.” “You mean that pretty girl Tommy? The one that saved your life?” John questioned. Arthur took a drink from his glass “there’re a group of them, ain’t there?” Betrayal was not something taken lightly amongst the Peaky Blinders. “Why don’t we cut the lot of ‘em?” Arthur bit out. Polly sighed, shaking her head “Don’t be rash, they work for the highest bidder. Our priority should be finding out who in the office has betrayed us before we take any further steps in London. We need to clean house.”

“I agree Aunt Pol, I think we should have a chat with one of the rats, a friendly chat Arthur, and find out who has been giving them the messages. Perhaps ask them about their sudden interest in working for someone else.” Tommy answered, exhaling a cloud of white smoke. “Everyone raise your hand in agreement for this plan of action” All of the Shelby’s showed their approval. “Right, decision made lets go catch one of them.”

It had been another long and rough day for Nicole. She hadn’t gone fast enough and Mr jones was displeased. He’d told her that the Shelby’s expected more from her; that is, right before he took his cane and whacked her in the head with it. Damn, it had definitely caught her cheekbone since it felt like it was throbbing. It was definitely bruising. She was so distracted by the current woes of her life that she had uncharacteristically stopped paying attention to her surroundings. Which is why she didn’t see the door open and a hand shoot out to grab her by the collar of her coat (It was hers; she was claiming it as a gift). It was also why she found herself shoved into the darkened, small room before she could regain her bearings. Whirling around already trying to look for a way out, until her eyes caught icy blue ones once again.

The fight instantly drained out of her, although a healthy dose of fear took its place. Nothing good could come from a surprise meeting like this with a Shelby, let alone the multitude of Shelby’s currently surrounding her. It was silent for a beat, before, “I think we should have a little chat, ey sweetheart?” Nicole sighed before taking a step towards the man, inadvertently bringing herself into the light. “If this is about earlier Mr Shelby, then Mr Jon-“ Tommy cut her off catching sight of her bruised face “Who did that? Are you getting into fights? Feeling a bit scrappy?” Nicole scoffed “Well if it was a fight then I would have won.” Now glaring back at the man in front of her. “If you’re doing this for a laugh then I am out of here, it’s been a long enough day as it is. You know well and good how this happened, and I am tired of it.” The family shot each other confused looks, clearly none of them had any idea what the girl in front of them was going on about. Arthur spoke up from her left side “I can assure you girlie, we don’t know what you’re talking about. We definitely didn’t order a hit on you.” “Right well, you can’t really claim that when we’ve all been specifically told it was by order of the Peaky Blinders.” Nicole mocked right back, fed up. “Who?” cut through “Who told you that?” Polly was furious, violence on women was never justified but especially not if it was being claimed on account of her family.

“Mr Jones! You’ve all changed everything. We can barely afford to eat you know?! And all these bloody bruises really aren’t helping us do a better job like you lot are currently asking for!” She was heaving after her outburst, the only noise cutting through the silence. The rest of the family was taken aback. Well, thought Tommy we’ve found our mole then. Polly seemed to have realised the same thing when their eye met across the darkened room.

“Alright sweetheart, we’ll get this all sorted for you. For now here’s £10, and if you bring the others in-“ “Now hold on a minute Tom boy, they’re still delivering messages to Sabini why the fook are we rewarding ‘em?” Arthur cut in, eyes flashing wildly. He pulled the flat cap from the top of his head, waving the glinting razors in Nicole’s face threateningly. Tommy sighed, rolling his eyes “and this Arthur is why I do the thinking. Jones is the mole, the rats clearly thought they were delivering messages for us, ey sweetheart?” Nicole’s glare cut to Tommy “I take offence to you calling us rats when we’re called Runners. But besides that, yes, we were under the impression the messages came from you lot.” It made sense, thought Nicole, Mr. Jones had been acting so very strange recently and so suddenly as well. She should have seen it sooner as the groups so-called leader, it was her responsibility to keep an eye on them. She was kicking herself for her naivety.

“Right, let’s go then, we’ve got a traitor to cut; and you have to go and round up your…” Tommy paused “…Runners, so we can fix this mess.” With everything said and done the Shelby family exited the building, leaving Nicole to sigh up at the ceiling. Why did it feel like life so much less complicated just a mere few weeks ago. She was glad that the Runners’ situation seemed like it was about to improve again, but couldn’t help but wonder at what cost. Nothing good had ever come from contact with the Shelby’s, everyone knew that. It’s why the Runners had avoided them at all costs, until now.

Heaving one last sigh up at the cobwebbed ceiling, deciding that this was enough heavy contemplation for one evening, she too exited the building. Running the couple of streets to the warehouse she used an empty crate to vault herself up towards an overhanging windowsill. The tips of her fingers just about latched on to the edge. She inhaled. As she exhaled her shoulder blades contracted, launching herself higher up the wall. Higher and higher until she caught the edge of the roof, and with one final pull she’d made it up into their hideout. God, that never seemed to get any easier after a long day. Maybe they should move to the sewers instead, like the rats Tommy was so keen to liken them to, at least there wouldn’t be any climbing.

Unsurprisingly she found the rag tag bunch of outcasts waiting for her. “That scumbag got your face good Nicole.” Came a voice from one of the huddled bodies. “Well good evening kind sir, how good it is to see you. Glad to know that you are doing well. Oh me? Why thank you for asking, I am quite well. Lovely weather we are having-“ “Alright Nicole, we get your point.” Snickered Nej, the third and final female member of the Runners. “Glad to see you lot in good spirits, but its hopefully about to get even better. That SCUMBAG was using us to betray the Peakies-“ “Oh fuck, we’re going to die. We’re going to get cut up and chucked in the Cut.” “-and as I was going to say before I was interrupted.” Shooting a pointed look at Jaspar. “We have already had a discussion, clearly I am still alive. The Shelby’s instead seem keen to help us.” Tossing the £10 stack to Will. “They also want to meet all of us at the betting shop.”

Smiles broke out around the group, except for Kaz, who remained unconvinced “Is that a good idea Nicole? The Shelby’s never let anything go, no matter how small the slight. Why would they help us?” The rest of the group sobered up a bit “Well we won’t know if we don’t try. We cannot keep going on like this, we are barely hanging on as it is. We need help, and I trust them. They looked after me when I was hurt…and I trust Tommy too do the same for us now.” Kaz nodded in acquiescence. Nina on the other hand gave a low whistle “Should we start preparing the wedding invitations then?” Everyone burst out laughing, blushing furiously Nicole rolled her eyes. “Alright you lot, you really are rats. Let’s get a move on. May we die in the shadows as we were born.” The group repeated the mantra back, ending the meeting as they had ever since they banded together. As one they slid down the building, slipping towards the shop under the cover of night.

Other side of Birmingham

On the other side of Small Heath the Shelby brothers once again found themselves in small, dimly lit room. The difference this time however was the chained man that took the place of the pretty girl. “You’ve been busy Jones. Going behind our backs, using our, lets call them resources. That isn’t very loyal of you ey?” indiscernible words bubbled out of the already trembling man “No, it isn’t loyal of you. To add on to your grievance, you’ve also harmed what’s ours and we don’t take too kindly to that.” Tommy flicked open his cigarette case, pulling out a perfectly white stick and shutting the metal with a loud click. Pulling out a matchbox he struck the match, holding it up to Jones’ face and watching the flame flicker in his terrified eyes. Lighting his cigarette he took a slow drag, unbothered by the pleading coming from the dead man walking. Exhaling the smoke into Jones’ face he turned away. “and you know how we deal with scum like you, don’t you Jones?” With a nod from Arthur one of the Peakies stepped up towards Jones, his screams ringing through the air. “It’s going to be a long night for you, but don’t worry. You won’t live to hear the birds chirping.” With that all three brothers made their way out of the room, shutting the door on the pained noises coming from behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy weekend Beauties! We've made it to the end of season 2 episode 1, and gotten rid of a nasty man along the way. I really appreciate all the lovely comments you have been leaving, they all put a smile on my face. I have one more week of seminars and exams, but after that is Easter break so I am hopeful that i'll be able to post twice a week.
> 
> Hope you all like it and have a lovely weekend my loves. xx
> 
> Tumblr: @lawyering-and-running


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting goes...well? I mean, no one dies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 2778

**Betting Shop, Birmingham**

The group of Runners found themselves hiding in the alley behind the Shelby Company Limited Betting Shop completely stuck on how to proceed. “We could just use the front door.” “We never use the front door Kaz, that would just be wrong.” “What about the back window Jaspar?” “Yes Nej because that won’t look suspicious at all.” “How about we climb up onto the roof, make a bird call, and wait until we hear a response.” “Great plan, COMPLETELY fool proof. What do you think Jay?” Asked Will. Jay, the seventh member of the Runners, was never much for words, instead of answering he just side glanced at Nicole who was currently looking up at the darkened sky shaking her head. Please give me the patience to deal with this lot, she thought.

“Right, there’s one option none of you seem to have considered.” She paused for dramatic effect “the backdoor, it’s the perfect compromise!” she finished with jazz hands. This caused both Kaz and Jay to roll their eyes, they tended to be the more sensible of the group. Nevertheless, it did seem like the best option for the group considering none of them seemed eager to cross through the still crowded building from the front door. Slipping further around the back of the building Jaspar kneeled down by the backdoor, fishing out the pins he used as a lockpick. Nicole winked at Jaspar “I always knew there was a reason I kept you around.” “Hilarious Nic” whilst the others snickered.

Jaspar fiddled with the door for a few more seconds before an audible click sounded through the alley “They should really update their security you know.” Muttered Jaspar opening the door. “I expected more from the Peaky Blinders-” only to come face to…gun? “Shit” Nicole looked around Jaspar’s frozen frame, letting out a relieved sigh when she saw that it was Polly. “What were you saying about my security?” asked Polly. “Nothing ma’am, miss, umm madam. I’ll stop talking now, please don’t shoot.” Nicole shoved her way in front of Jaspar “Evening Ms Gray we’re here about that meeting.” Polly lowered the gun and ushered them inside the warm building. “Come in then, you can wait in Tommy’s office until the boys get back.” Pointing towards a door, before walking in the opposite direction.

That is how the group found themselves sitting in the most comfortable chairs any of them had ever sat in. “If they are going to kill us tonight, I hope it happens in this chair. Wouldn’t be the worst way people like us could go.” Murmured Will. It was true, all of the Runners had grown up sleeping on hard surfaces. Nina was the only one who could remember ever having slept in a bed, but even that was before she ran away from home at the fresh age of 8 years old. Jaspar and Nej had started dozing off the moment they had made themselves comfortable, lulled to sleep by the warmth and the quiet sounds of their group’s voices. Maybe there is a way I can make a deal with the Shelby’s to get all of them beds, or at least mattresses, thought Nicole she just wanted to make life better for the people she had claimed as her own, even if it was just a little.

Kaz had been watching her whilst Nicole was lost in thought. “We appreciate how you’ve always looked out for us, you know?” he cut through, shaking her from her dreams. “There’s no reason any of us should’ve survived as long as we have; through disease, starvation, war all of it. Somehow we have. No matter what happens we have each other.” Nicole rolled her head to look at Kaz from where it had been resting against the back of the settee. “May we die in the shadows as we were born.” She whispered. The phrase said it all for them. They all knew they weren’t worth much, but they were comfortable with where they came from; in the darkness they were all one, indistinguishable from one another. Not a family bound by blood, but then none of them had any blood relatives to write home about, a family pulled together by desperation and trust.

The group waited for another 30 minutes before they heard footsteps and voices coming from the other side of the door, coming closer and closer, waking up the two that had fallen asleep. Suddenly the door opened and there stood the Shelby’s.

Tommy moved forward to sit behind his desk with Polly standing behind him, whilst Arthur and John leaned against the walls. The Runners shifted uncomfortably in their seats as Tommy pulled out a cigarette for himself and Polly before lighting them. Uneasy tension bubbled under the surface as the nerves amongst most of the Runners skyrocketed. These were the most powerful people in their world of Birmingham, to them it was akin to meeting the Prime Minister, except worse. These people were liable to cut and torture. The silence stretched on for a few more long minutes as the occupants of the room observed each other.

“Jones will no longer be a problem” said Tommy after exhaling another lungful of smoke. Well that does not sound good, thought Nicole “Is he…dead?” “Probably best you don’t know. All you need to know is that we have taken care of it. From now on you will be carrying messages directly from one of us, and no one else. If information were to for some reason come out, well, at least we’ll know where to look ey?” Jaspar gulped audibly. “Just to c-clarify, you a-aren’t going to k-kill us?” stammered Will. “Not yet boy, that’d be a waste.” Arthur smirked at the lad; intimidation was one of the many perks that came with being a Shelby. “That is all we needed from you, you’re Peaky Blinders now. You can leave.” Dismissed Tommy.

Of course, thought Nicole, he is so arrogant that he just assumes we will go along with everything he wants. “No” “Nic let’s just get out of here.” Urged Nina. “I’ll hear what you have to say.” Interrupted Tommy. “After what happened the last few weeks and how useful we were against Kimber I have some conditions. First of all, fair pay, the same pay as your factory workers. Second of all, beds. I want at least a bed roll, blanket, and pillow for each of us. Third, we are not Peakies. We get to keep who we are.” The Runners stared wide eyed at their fearless leader until Kaz chimed in “Those are our terms, take it or leave it.” A rare hint of a smile graced Tommy’s lips as John started chuckling from the back of the room. “Not so mouse-like after all Tommy.” Smiled Polly. “Indeed. Alright we can give you a room at the Midlands and seven bed rolls. As for pay, factory owners earn their money as a result of their skills, for which they have training. I understand your original pay was 3 pennies per message, we can continue with that.” “Well if we’re so unskilled then you don’t need us. Go find someone else then.”

With that said she signalled for everyone to stand and turned her back, heading towards the door. She could hear faint protests coming from Will before Kaz silenced him with a pinch. Nicole reached out opening the door and holding it open for the other six to start filing out. She wondered how long she would have to keep up the charade, hoping she had not miscalculated- “A shilling per message” Nicole smiled to herself “Your factory workers earn 22 shillings a week.” “Yes, but I don’t also pay their rent. A shilling per message.” Nicole acquiesced; it was better than she would dare hope for. “You will also dress and refer to yourself as Peaky Blinders, it is non-negotiable as it ensures protection for you.” Guess they were not quite through negotiating then, thought Nicole. “I’m sure a businessman such as yourself, Mr Shelby, will know that everything is negotiable. Either you accept that we can look after ourselves, as we have been doing for years now, or you find some other way to offer us protection. We are Runners, have been for years, and your say so is not going to change that.” It was Polly who replied this time “You speak as if you have had schooling.” “We spent a couple of winters hiding out in the school building, they were informative months.” A glimmer of respect shone in Polly’s eyes, she could always appreciate people trying to improve their lot in life.

“You want to act like a businesswoman sweetheart? Well I need to ensure my investments are protected, you are my newest assets, therefore I need to be sure nothing happens to you when you’ll be privy to sensitive information.” Tommy coolly interjected. How did Tommy Shelby always seem to rile her up? “Surely it’s more dangerous then for us to be identifiable as Peaky Blinders, put a target on our backs.” “Maybe so, but it will also ensure that the other Peaky Blinders will know to intervene if anything happens.” Fair enough “What if we tied a small ribbon around our clothing or pinned something to our coats. Identifiable enough to people who know about us but not so obvious as to draw unwanted attention.” Tommy rose from his seat, spit into his hand and then held it out towards Nicole. Nicole on the other hand, jumped back looking at Tommy as if he should be institutionalised. Tommy rolled his eyes “Like I said, you want to be treated like a businesswoman. This is how deals are finalised sweetheart.” He was baiting her, Nicole realised, he wanted to show that he had the upper hand. So without further hesitation, she copied his actions and clasped their hands together making sure to give a firm handshake. “Thought you people would have standards” Nicole shrugged, checkmate.

“Nicole before you leave, I need you to run ahead of us and deliver this message to a Mr Solomons in Camden Town. We have a meeting with him tomorrow afternoon. Be discreet.” Handing her a sealed letter and a shilling “Of course Mr Shelby…” she mocked “But that’ll be two shillings. Compensation for the distance and various transportations that I’ll have to take, being discreet and all.” He tossed her another shilling “Get out of here before I decide you aren’t worth the trouble.” With that the Runners dashed from the room as quick as possible, door slamming shut behind them.

“You aren’t usually so insistent on offering protection Tommy.” Mused Polly glancing over at the man. Arthur piped up “I think our Tommy has finally found himself a woman.” To the cheers of John, before they both also quickly left the room, lest Tommy decide they were not worth the trouble either. “You match together well, similarly cunning and far too intelligent for the station you were born into.” Polly added taking a drag from her cigarette “she also still wears your coat.” Stubbing out her cigarette and exiting Tommy’s office, leaving him to his thoughts.

Outside the shop the Runners were clapping Nicole on the back. “That was suicidal!” “Do you have a death wish?” Jaspar and Will shouted at the same time. “Honestly Nic, what were you thinking?” said Nej. “I was thinking this was the start to us improving our lives. There’s no reward without risk.” “Thank you Nicole. Maybe when you get back from London we can use our higher wage to celebrate in a proper pub.” Replied Kaz, gently tugging on the braid that kept her hair out of her face. “Our very own Nicole, head-to-head with the great Thomas Shelby” clapped Jaspar. “In more important news, they’re an attractive bunch, aren’t they?” giggled Nina to collective groans from everyone else. “…and on that note, I’m off. See you all tomorrow or something.” Nicole ran off. Nina turned to the group that remained “I bet they’ll end up together.” She stated to the others causing Nina, Will and Jaspar to start whispering about how they could push the two closer together as the group made their way to the Midland hotel.

**Outskirts of Birmingham**

Nicole’s plan was to hitchhike her way to somewhere close to London and then run the rest of the way to Camden. She estimated that depending on how close she could get by motor vehicle, it would take approximately 2 and a half hours. That would mean she would be able to deliver the message bright and early tomorrow morning, hopefully refreshed from finding a place to sleep in Camden. Maybe even deliver the message tonight if she could find Mr Solomons quickly.

Quietly climbing into the back of a delivery van heading in the right direction she crouched down behind the cargo boxes labelled for Luton. If all went well she would only need to change transport once from there to get to London.

**Somewhere in Camden Town, London**

It had all gone surprisingly well. She had indeed found another cargo van in Luton that took her all the way to Wembley. From there it had only been about an hour run to reach Camden Town. Now all that was left was to attempt to find Mr Solomons before she could finally get some sleep. Sticking to the shadows she crept along the warehouses keeping her ears open for any indication that she was in the right place. All she really knew about Mr Solomons is that he was a baker.

Eventually she came across a factory with a picture of a loaf of bread on it, which seemed like a pretty obvious sign to Nicole. Slipping in through an open window she was about to creep in through a door when she was grabbed by a mountain of a man. Not again she thought. “What are you doing in here rat?” the giant shook her from where he had raised her up off of the ground by her throat, choking her. Nicole tried to get the words out, kicking her legs, hands grasping the man’s grip around her neck.

“Put the lady down, mate, she’s only little.” From the corner of her eye, she caught site of another large, bearded man making his way towards them. The giant loosened his grip, dropping her to the floor as she tried to regain her breath, until she was pulled back upright by the back of her coat. He dragged her along with him further into the building “You better start talking little bird, right, because I don’t need a Starling problem in my factory. You understand right?” Nicole figured he was but just in case “I’m looking for Mr Solomons of Camden Town.” “What business do you have with Mr Solomons of Camden Town little bird?” “That would be between me and Mr Solomons.” Suddenly she found a gun pointed at her head. “Funny, innit? See I have the gun. I’m Alfie Solomons now answer the question Starling.” Handing over the sealed letter she shook her head “If only you’d said so earlier Mr Solomons, all of this could have been avoided.” “You’re a peculiar little thing aren’t ya? Very interesting.” He tucked his gun away so he could read the letter from Tommy, humming a little tune to himself.

“Right job done Mr Solomons I’m off to go find a pile of hay to sleep in.” Already moving to back away, not quite convinced that he wouldn’t shoot her if she turned her back to him. “Hay isn’t too good, little bird. Right, come along then let us go find you a nest.” Mr Solomons clearly did not have the same misgivings against showing his back as he started striding towards another door, the sun already starting to light up the sky through one of the windows. Nicole was wary of the man, but she also did not want to sleep out in the open if it was already morning. Taking her chances, she followed him through a couple of corridors until they happened across an office similar to that of Tommy. “Right, you can use the couch, no one will bother you little bird.” She gave the large man a genuine smile “Thank you Mr Solomons-“ “yeah you, birdy, you can call me Alfie” he interrupted “Uh thank you Alfie.” With that Alfie left the room, leaving her to curl up against the comfortable cushions and shut her eyes. Just for a few hours then I’ll be gone, she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE! I was going to make you wait till the weekend for the next chapter, but I just got back from running a new PB on my half marathon so I am in an exceedingly good mood. So here you go a present from me to you my loves. Hope you beauties also had (or have) a good day! xx


End file.
